The Story of Redhill
(It was a bright sunny day in Adventure Bay.) (Elm and Socket were taking a walk around the town after their last mission.) Socket: That was some mission we went on. Elm: Yeah! Trying to find some skiers was pretty tricky. Socket: "Giggles" So what do we do now? Elm: Well... hmm. "Thinks hard" Why do we go to the library and find a book to read? Socket: Ok. (Socket and Elm went to the library, making sure they both have their library cards. The two pups went from ile to ile looking for a great book, but no luck.) Socket: Any luck? Elm: "Signs" No. (Just then, Elm and Socket see a big book lying on a self. They walked over to it.) Elm: Whoa. This is such a big book. Socket: "Looks at the title" Tales Of The World. ''Sounds interesting. Elm: Well, why don't we get this one? It looks like the book has lots of stories. Socket: Alright. (The two stood up on their hind legs, carried the book over to the librarian's desk.) (Scene Changer: Elm's badge) (At the lookout, Elm and Socket had put the book down infront of them. Chase, Skye and Rocky walked over to them.) Chase: Hey you two! "Sees the book" Where did you get that book? Socket: At the library. Elm: The librarian told us it was a very special book. Rocky: What's so special about it? Elm: Oh, uh... we don't know. Socket: The librarian never told us. Skye: Well, I hope you'll figure it out. Chase: We will be outside if you need us. (Chase, Skye and Rocky walked out the door, leaving Em and Socket alone.) Elm: So wanna get to reading? Socket: Yes! (As they were about to touch the book, it began to shake.) Elm and Socket: Wha...? (The book opened itself and a few pages flipped by themselves. Until, the flipping stopped on a page with a title and words of a story and a picture.) Socket: That had never happened before. Elm: "Reads the title" ''Redhill: A story from Singapore. Socket: What's "Redhill"? Elm: I don't know. (Then suddenly, the picture glowed. Elm looked at his paws and they looked as if they were being pulled.) Elm: What's happening? Socket: "Looks at her paws, they were doing the same thing" Oh, my! (As they were being pulled, the two pups began to scream.) Both pups: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Elm and Socket were pulled into the picture. It stopped glowing when the two pups disappeared.) (Their adventure was about to begin.) (Above a huge city, a portal opened and Elm and Socket came out falling.) Both pups: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! "Landed in a bush near a sidewalk" (The two pups came out of the bush. After they got the leaves off of themselves, Elm and Socket looked around.) Socket: Where are we? Elm: I... don't know. (Elm noticed a staircase.) Elm: "Points with his paw" Hey, look! Some stairs! Socket: Oh, I wonder where they lead. (The pups walked up the stairs, only to find themselves at the top of a hill with a great view of the city.) Socket: Wow! This is so cool! Elm: I agree with you, Socket. (Just then, a boy and a girl came up the stairs when they noticed the two pups talking.) Boy: "Surprised" Talking dogs!? (Elm and Socket turned around noticing the two kids.) Girl: My, what will they think of next? "Walks over" What are pups like you doing here? Socket: Well...um...just admiring the view. Girl: "Looks out" It's pretty great huh? Elm: Uh huh. Girl: Well I bet you two don't know why its called Redhill. Both pups: Redhill? Boy: "Came over" But it's dosen't look all red. Girl: Back then it was. Elm: Really? TBC